Une minute d'éternité
by CrazyLizzy
Summary: Slash Lemon HP? Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir, ne seraitce qu’une fois, une seule et unique fois, retourner en arrière et se blottir dans ses bras, oublier le monde extérieur.


Une minute d'éternité

Tout s'était passé si vite. Un éclair vert et ce fut la fin, mais peut-être réellement mettre un point final à ce qui, à la base, n'avait jamais vraiment commencé? Pourtant, dans son esprit, c'était hier qu'il avait croisé pour la première fois son regard ou peut-être était-ce juste le fruit de son imagination. Il ne saurait le dire.

Il regarda l'homme qu'il aimait s'effondrer sur ce sol poisseux si loin de chez lui, sans vie. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois, retourner en arrière et se blottir dans ses bras, oublier le monde extérieur.

Cet instant mémorable qu'il avait partagé avec lui dans la salle de bain des préfets lui revint alors en mémoire.

Il se rappelait son appréhension. Il avait d'abord hésité. Après tout, il n'était pas préfet, il risquait beaucoup s'il se faisait surprendre dans cet endroit interdit. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage de Gryffondor et s'y était rendu malgré tout.

La salle de bain valait le détour, il s'en rappelait encore. Une baignoire énorme, digne d'une piscine olympique, trônait au centre de la pièce. Elle était surmontée d'une bonne dizaine de robinets. Curieux, il avait ouvert le premier. Une eau légèrement rosée s'en était échappée et une douce odeur de lilas avait rempli la pièce. Il l'avait refermé pour ensuite en ouvrir un autre. Cette fois-là, une tonne de bulles en était sortie l'entourant dans un ballet enchanté.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit manège, la baignoire avait atteint sa capacité maximale. Il avait alors commencé à retirer ses vêtements. Son haut de pyjama avait été abandonné sur le sol, puis son pantalon. Au moment d'enlever la dernière pièce de vêtements, quelqu'un était entré.

Il s'était alors figé, car devant lui se tenait l'objet de ses désirs, celui-là même qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

« Alors, Harry, lui avait-il dit, on se prend un bain de minuit? »

Embarrassé, il s'était contenté de fixer le sol. C'est alors que la chose la plus improbable s'était produite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je me joigne à toi? »

Il avait été incapable de répondre, son regard planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui enlevait une à une les pièces de tissu qui recouvrait son corps athlétique. Le dernier vêtement enlevé, il s'était confortablement installé dans l'eau parfumée de la baignoire.

« Tu sais, tu devrais venir, l'eau est excellente », avait-il dit son regard planté dans celui d'émeraude de l'autre garçon.

Il l'avait alors vu, cette étincelle de désir à peine dissimulée. Comme un automate, il avait envoyé valser son caleçon et avait rejoint son camarade.

La suite était plutôt confuse dans son esprit. Ils avaient discuté, de cela il était certain, mais ce qui les avait mené à ce qui s'était ensuite passé, il n'en avait aucune idée.

L'autre avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il n'avait su comment réagir. Une langue taquine s'était ensuite appuyée contre ses lèvres closes, une permission silencieuse d'approfondir le baiser. Sans réfléchir, il avait autorisé cet échange.

Une multitude de sensations avait envahi son corps. C'était son tout premier « vrai » baiser. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de l'autre, alors que sa langue bataillait pour la dominance. Il eût vite fait de s'abandonner aux sensations que son compagnon lui procurait. Il n'avait pas voulu lutter, l'autre était plus fort… Il se sentait si bien.

Son camarade avait ensuite mis fin au baiser, plongeant encore une fois son regard dans le sien.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es désirable, Harry. »

Il avait ensuite entrepris de parsemer le cou du petit brun de petits baisers papillons, ses lèvres frôlant à peine cette région sensible. Cela suffit pourtant pour faire monter une vague de désir dans le corps d'Harry qui sentait sa virilité durcir contre la cuisse de son compagnon.

Sentir les mains de l'autre élève parcourir son corps avait été tout simplement merveilleux. Son partenaire avait fait monter en lui un désir d'une telle puissance que cela l'avait d'abord effrayé. Jamais, même dans ces rêves d'adolescent bourré d'hormones, cela n'avait été aussi bon. Rien ne se comparait à la sensation des lèvres de son compagnon sur son torse alors qu'une de ses mains titillait ses tétons.

Le froid contre sa peau brulante l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité.

« Cela va être plus confortable de cette manière »

Harry s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Après tout, il était inexpérimenté. L'autre savait ce qu'il faisait, il devait lui faire confiance. La chaleur du corps de son compagnon contre le sien l'avait vite fait oublié la température glaciale des carreaux de la salle de bain.

Son camarade avait commencé par l'embrasser, un autre baiser doux et sans précipitation. Sa bouche s'était ensuite égarée sur diverses parties de son anatomie. Sa nuque, ses épaules… Elle avait accordé une attention particulière à ses tétons durcis de plaisir pour ensuite continuer sa route plus bas.

Le souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis avait balayé son gland lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, un coup de langue avait suivi. Harry avait cru voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux clos. Jamais, avant ce jour, il n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir. Il cria littéralement de plaisir lorsque son camarade prit son membre en bouche.

Deux doigts s'étaient présentés devant les lèvres d'Harry, doigts qu'il avait léché sans se poser de question, au même rythme que lui imposait l'autre. Les membres avaient ensuite quitté sa bouche et avait commencé à titiller son anus. La pression sur son sexe s'était accentuée alors qu'un premier doigt avait pénétré en lui. Au deuxième doigt, il avait couiné de douleur. De nouveau, la pression sur son membre avait augmenté.

Après quelques minutes, il s'était enfin détendu. Chaque fois que l'autre avait touché un certain point en lui, il avait l'impression d'atteindre le septième ciel. Tout s'était alors arrêté.

« Fais-moi confiance, lui avait murmuré l'autre élève d'un voix rauque, mais, surtout, reste détendu. »

Quelque chose de dur s'était alors pressé contre son anus. Harry n'avait mis qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. La progression de l'autre membre en lui avait été lente. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, son compagnon avait pris un temps d'arrêt.

« Tout va bien aller, avait-il dit tout en caressant son membre redevenu mou, détends-toi »

Après quelques minutes, l'autre avait amorcé un lent mouvement de va et viens. Harry s'était alors arqué de plaisir. Une fois encore, son partenaire avait su trouvé cet endroit source de plaisir. Le rythme s'était accéléré.

« Plus, avait crié Harry, oh oui…C… »

Harry revint dans le présent alors que Peter Pettigrew enfonçait une dague dans sa peau sensible pour lui retirer quelques gouttes de sang. Alors qu'il assistait impuissant à la résurrection du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Harry murmura :

« Je t'aime, Cédric. »


End file.
